Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a fanmade cartoon created by Anastasia Stephan. The series is about Ed, Edd and Eddy in their teenage years. The title explains they're in high school, though the focus is that they are older (around 17 and 18 years old). There are no actual episodes out yet. The episodes will be similar to the original show's. Production starts in March 2012. Characters Ed Ed recieved glasses from his parents to correct his lazy eye, but they are also the main reason Ed passed all the previous classes at school. While Edd is pretty much the only person who does his best at school, Ed's appearance caused alot of false expectations from the teachers; assuming he is smart, while he might be even dumber than he was 5 years ago. Ed is still sweet, ignorant and naive like he always was, a feature Eddy still likes to take disadvantage of, even though Ed turned quite useless since Eddy grew bigger and stronger than him. It's Eddy's failed attempt to realize that and their eternal friendship that keeps them together. He wears a dirty red shirt and his old green jacket, of which, according to the timeline, the ends of his sleeves were damaged and so cut off. A running gag in the episodes will be that Ed is always on the brink of turning 19. Age: 18 Likes: animals, gravy, butter with toast, monster movies, Edd, Eddy Dislikes: bath, shower, shower gel, soap, vegetables ---------------------------------------------------------- Edd Edd traded his black hat for a small, green one ever since the cuts at the back of his head grew back. When attending school, he wears his old man's shirt and tie from when he visited high school himself, but since Edd is now the smallest of the three Eds, it looks oversized at times. On regular days Edd seems satisfied with a red turtleneck t-shirt. His personality didn't change much, though he no longer has problems with scamming people anymore, and has an open mind for his friends and their "silly" jokes and behaviour. Nevertheless, he's still not a fan of matters like lying and rejection. Though not really mentioned, Edd still has a crush on Nazz and usually helps her out with various things in the background. Age: 18 Likes: literature, science, being righteous Dislikes: gossips, someone being way more intelligent than him ---------------------------------------------------------- Eddy Eddy turned into the man he always wanted to be. Being the biggest of the three and the entire neighbourhood isn't a surprise, since Eddy has his dad's genes after all. Eddy stayed the scam-loving child he always was. His scams are still up to collect cash for jawbreakers, even though that doesn't make sense, since Eddy has more than enough money with help of his job (unknown). Even though his size makes him pretty much unbeatable, the others don't treat him any different. His hairdo contains 5 more hairs of which every hair at the back ends with a half curl. In the new design he wears a yellow shirt and black pants. In the old design he wore mainly black. Age: 17 Likes: jawbreakers, scams, money, bucks, dollars, cash Dislikes: the Kankers, Kevin, no jawbreakers, no scams, no money, no bucks, no dollars, no cash ---------------------------------------------------------- Kevin Kevin tried to teach himself to ignore the Eds, but never ceases to fall back into his old pattern so now and then. After the Big Picture Show he tried to befriend them, but came to the conclusion that they were impossible to hang out with. He replaced his bike with a silver scooter on which he contineously crosses through the streets, and wears a green cap with the letters SKL, but nobody knows what the abbreviation means. Since Kevin stopped giving the Eds so much attention, he's often not around when a new scam takes place, but the fights between Eddy and Kevin are bigger than ever whenever they occur. Kevin is still very fond of Nazz, but has problems showing his feelings. Apparently Edd dressed himself like Kevin a couple of times and approached Nazz, to give them both a start, but Kevin's own idioticy always causes Nazz to stop trying. Age: 18 Likes: his scooter, his bike, Nazz, sports Dislikes: Eddy, needles ---------------------------------------------------------- Rolf Against nana's will, Rolf tries hard to teach himself proper English, even though he fails miserably. His family is scared he might lose their traditional habits; and let him work even harder and longer at the farm in the hope he'll forget his homework. Rolf still has a curiosity for Eddy and his scams, so of all people, Rolf is almost always to be found at the location of the scam. Rolf wears a dark-green turtle neck sweater. Age: 19 Likes: animals, his family Dislikes: English language, disrespect ---------------------------------------------------------- Nazz Nazz is still the love interest of almost every boy in the Cul-de-Sac, though no one ever dared to approach her. You'll have to go far to get her angry or upset, and has a stronger personality. She is defensive and protective, though that doesn't mean she'll do everything she can to help someone, and expects the problem to be solved after she warned the agressor just once. A flaw that always stayed with her. She stopped fancying Kevin like she used to, because of his apparent lack of interest. In her new design, Nazz wears a white shirt over a black, sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. She has a small pony tail. Age: 18 Likes: dancing, movies, cheerleading Dislikes: people touching her hair ---------------------------------------------------------- Sarah Sarah's behaviour never had any improvements, and she's still the spoiled, loud girl she always was. She wears a hip-pants and a pink top. Noticable is that her hair grew quite a length. She still has a love for Edd, but ever since Jimmy shows signs of affection towards her, it makes it difficult for her to be nice to Edd whenever Jimmy's around, not to hurt his feelings. Sarah's design recieved a major "downgrade" to give her more the appearance of a 12-year-old, as her original design was too mature (click here). Age: 12 Likes: Edd Dislikes: Eddy, Ed ---------------------------------------------------------- Jimmy Jimmy is friendly, childish, yet sly when he's forced to be. He is in love with Sarah. He still likes playing with dolls and having dressups, and usually invites Sarah to join him. Though these playtimes tire her so now and then, as it is clear that Sarah outgrew her childhood friend mentally. Ever since Jimmy noticed her obvious interest in Edd, Jimmy often tries to impress her or to be of any kind of help to her. Age: 12 Likes: Sarah, art, dancing, etc. Dislikes: pain ---------------------------------------------------------- Jonny Ever since Plank left the scene, Jonny lost a great amount of weight and the others claim he's unhappy. Though he says different. Whenever someone mentions Plank or asks about him, Jonny gets nervous and walks away. The Eds once tried to make him talk and sell him a new friend (again), but to their suprise he didn't submit at all. His new passion is listening to all kinds of music; he basicly doesn't have anything better to do. Age: 17 Likes: music, soccer Dislikes: mentioning Plank ---------------------------------------------------------- Lee Kanker Concerning Eddy's posture, Eddy isn't the only one enjoying it, as Lee loves a man that has more testosterone than she has. Even though Eddy isn't scared for her anymore and her attempts to get his attention fail, she is determined as ever. In the new design Lee has short hair with curls at the front, a black headband, a small dotted top, blue jeans with a big red belt and many earrings. In the old design her hair was longer, styled, and she wore a white dress (click here). Age: 19 Likes: Eddy Dislikes: School ---------------------------------------------------------- Marie Kanker Marie is filled with witty jokes and nasty remarks, and is impolite towards everyone. Towards Edd she is disturbingly nice, though. Marie's hair grew a normal length and she often wears her dad's abandoned brown jacket. He apparently left it behind, similar to the Kankers' fathers' bathrobes. This should not be mistaken for a sign that Marie cares about her father. Age: 18 Likes: Edd Dislikes: rejection, school ---------------------------------------------------------- May Kanker May turned into a very fashionable girl, as she never wears the same costume twice. The same goes for her hairdos. Even though she still loves Ed, she's more busy with improving her looks for him, though Ed never seems impressed. Age: 17 Likes: Ed Dislikes: rejection, school Art Few comics are made. Most are drawings with random situations or just introductions to a character's new art concept. Episodes Only one clip containing the older Eds carries the name "episode", while it was supposed to be a "What is Love?/Night at the Roxbury" parody. There is at least one other clip which contains the Highschool Edd, and is a parody of the video "Dodgson Here!" At least 2 original, big-sized episodes are planned to be made. Depending on popularity and appreciation it will become a real fan series. Auditions for voice actors is still open, but the artist announced that at least Ed, Edd and Eddy already have two voice actors each. Animations are currently to be found on YouTube, the spoilers for upcoming animations often at Deviantart. A BETA version of the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool website has been online for a while, with a list of episodes and the posibility for fans to suggest their own episode ideas for the series. Current Voiceactors *Ed: Ethan Gilstrap/ Sean Hanley *Edd: Danimation/ Sean Hanley/ Voicerocker *Eddy: Danimation/ Sean Hanley *Kevin: Danimation *Nazz: Merice *Rolf: ThatGuyinTheBack/ Sean Hanley *Jimmy: Sean Hanley/ Voicerocker *Sarah: Galiwen (new actor needed) *Jonny: IVefarious *Lee: - *Marie: Zeakari *May: Aargh14 (new actor needed) Reception There are different reactions about Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool. Most comments are about Edd's old appearance; it has been said he has "emo" or "anime" features, based on the "What is Love?" parody. Eddy's height/appearance and Ed's glasses were generally appreciated, though always misinterpreted. Trivia *The Eds fixed the old van from the garbage dump. *Eddy smokes. *Eddy's Highschool design might be one of the few "older Eddy's" where he's actually grown/big. *Edd stopped name tagging the possessions in his room, but the old ones are still present. *A running gag is that Ed's birthday seems to be coming up, but it never does. *Eddy has a ferret named "Teddy". *Ed has his own car, even though it's a simple old green dusty truck. *Edd is the only Ed who doesn't have a drivers license. *Sarah has a noticeable mature appearance for a 12-year-old. *The cap Kevin's wearing is the same cap the artist once had. *Rolf's sweater is a sweater the artist still has. *Rolf is tutoring Ed how to take care of his farm, so he can do something else someday. *Jimmy doesn't have any braces anymore. *Nazz had a crush on Edd in the first Highschool concept, but after the Big Picture Show aired the artist decided to scrap it. *Nazz still can't spell. *''Tim Collins'' was Edd's first voiceactor. He voiced Edd in the first original "EDD IS HERE" *Afterwards Edd was dubbed by Ethan Gilstrap in the video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)". *The video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)" exists entirely out of audition files send in by Ethan Gilstrap. *In the new "EDD IS HERE" Anastasia's current voiceactor, Danimation, was requested. *The old "EDD IS HERE" is available for download. *In the artist's animation "DenNIM" Kevin's voice was used for the character Dennim. He was voiced by Danimation. External links *Future Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool Website Videos: *Introduction to all the characters (old) *Sneak peek to one of the future episodes *The "What is Love" Episode Images: *''-secret-'' Highschool Image 1 (never uploaded) *The Japanese Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool (Ei, Eii 'n Eiji) See also *Eenehighschool.com *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory *Teddy *Ei, Eii n Eiji Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series